


Hale by marriage pack by choice

by Sterek_09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Alpha Hale - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Chris Argent, Gen, Love, M/M, Mates, Multi, Other, Pack, Pregnancy, hunter council
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Due to Kate’s actions Chrissy argent has to deal with the consequence.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Int. Hunters court 

Chrissy Argent sat nervously outside the deliberation room, after her sister Kate’s attack on the Hales in the fall her family has been on trial. Chrissy had never been involved in the family business her mother had backed her all the way when she said she wanted to study in England. The hunters council had demanded she return, so that why she’s here. The old wood doors creak as they open.  
“ Chrissy Argent, we have made our decision you may enter.” Said councillor Winchester.

Chrissy makes her way into the room; she starts to feel anxious what If Kate had well and truly fucked up Her life this time. Chrissy has always had to deal with the consequences of Kate’s actions, her mother said it was apart of being a big sister. Her knees are feeling weak making it hard for her to walk, her palms are sweaty because she’s nervous. She is guide to a seat at the round table, the leader of the council stands up and starts speaking. 

“ we have spoken to alpha Hale and we have all came to the decision that to mend the trust between hunters and wolves. You Chrissy Argent will marry there youngest son Derek Hale. The marriage must result in a pregnancy within the first year.”  
His voice cutting into Chrissy, Kate had well and truly fucked her over this time. Chrissy not only had to marry a complete stranger but reproduce with them by demand. Her family well and truly done a number this time.  
“ what about my schooling in the uk, sir?” Her voice breaking the council has pity in their eyes at the question. She knows she won’t be happy with the answer.

“Once you married you have to remain in the country, so you can bond with the pack. Your education is an issue you will have to take up with your new alpha.”His is strained as he says these statements.  
It’s been a long time since a truce has been made like this an hunters daughter having to marry into a pack to fix the hunters mistakes. Gerard has been breaking the rules for years the council has known but had no proof, however, when he brought his youngest daughter into the business she was ten times the amount of crazy but lacked the brains, she shot first asked questions later. Kate’s attack on the hale family had failed but it was to much for the council to forgive and it was about time the Agents was put in their place. The council only regretted that it was poor little Chrissy that had to deal with the consequences. 

Chrissy just nods not trusting herself to speak, she felt sick her whole life of working to be everything her farther wasn’t still leads her back into this life. 

One week later 

With her farther and sister being in jail, it was just Chrissy’s mum. She was sad that this was how her daughter was getting married however when she had asked her to walk her down the isle she was more than happy to agree. She could give her little girl that, she was helping Chrissy put her bail on. Chrissy’s long black hair was curled, she had put on simple make up her lips a rose colour. Her blue eyes standing out even more against the glitter eyeshadow. Eleanor gives Chrissy a kiss on the cheek.  
“You look absolutely beautiful Chrissy. You make me so proud.” Eleanor says giving her a tight hug. She takes Chrissy’s hand and leads her down to the French doors of the Hale house, the wedding was small just the Hale pack and the council making sure Chrissy went through with the wedding.  
“Come on sweetheart.” Eleanor and Chrissy walk down the isle.  
Alpha Hale was standing at the front ready to starter the wedding, Derek had his back to Chrissy not even bothering to look at her. Peter Hale leads into whisper something to Derek, Chrissy can see the tops of dereks ears turn pink. Eleanor gives Chrissy one lates kiss on the cheek before she goes to sit down, much to everyone shock she takes a seat on the hales side of the wedding. Laura looks slightly uncomfortable Eleanor, takes her hand and whispers to her.  
“we’re about to be family.” A smile gracing her face this makes the whole pack release a breath they didn’t even know they were holding. 

After the vows are said alpha Hale states it times to start the mating ceremony. She asked Derek and Chrissy to turn to face each other and asked them to join hands. This is the first time Chrissy is seeing Derek, he so much more handsome than she could of imagined. When there hands touch there is a spark that runs through their hands.  
“you may start Chrissy” alpha Hale states.

“ I Chrissy ivy Argent , take you Derek Neil Hale to be my mate. I will support you and be your equal In life. I will provide for our pack and family.” Chrissy was nervous she wasn’t sure what else to say, the books on mating ceremonies had so many mixed messages. Derek hands tighten around hers.  
“ I Derek Neil Hale, take you Chrissy Ivy Hale to be my mate. I will have you as my equal, I will provide for our family and our pack.” 

“ you may now kiss” alpha Hale says.  
Derek gives me a brief kiss, he pulls always before I have a chance to react. The guest clap some even howl, the council look slightly uncomfortable it makes Chrissy laugh a little.  
At the party after the council had some cake then left, Eleanor was playing with the pups of the pack making all the wolves feel slightly uneasy but happy that argent has taken so well to pack life so soon. Chrissy was drinking champagne near the buffet, Derek had been speaking to a redhead for about an hour now. For some reason this made Chrissy feel slightly uneasy she didn’t want her marriage to be filled with infidelity like her parents. Even though this was a marriage to fix broken trust Chrissy didn’t want to end up broken like her mum was for years. The truth was seeing her mum in a pack environment made Chrissy wonder if her mum missed her pack. Eleanor was a human born from two wolves when the argent family last broke the rules, it was Gerard that had to marry into a pack however he had taken Eleanor and made her live a hunter life killing her own kind.

Chrissy is broken out of her thoughts by peter wrapping his arm around her.  
“ jelly are we little miss argent ? “ his voice makes Chrissy wanna punch him in the face.  
“ no of course not and it’s Mrs. Hale, uncle Peter.” Peter chocks slightly on his champagne then he laughed.  
“ oh you’re feisty, you will fit into this pack well. “


	2. Chapter 2

Chrissy is broken out of her thoughts by peter wrapping his arm around her.  
“ jelly are we little miss argent ? “ his voice makes Chrissy wanna punch him in the face.  
“ no of course not and it’s Mrs. Hale, uncle Peter.” Peter chocks slightly on his champagne then he laughed.  
“ oh you’re feisty, you will fit into this pack well. “ Peter rubs the side of Chrissy neck, she knows he’s sent marking her it’s a pack thing. The thing is Chrissy isn’t use to being touched by people, her father had always been strict and said her mother was babying the children. Human contact had been a no go for so long that Chrissy didn’t notice her self leaning into Peter.   
“ a little touch starved are we pup. Don’t worry we’re pack we all love a good hug. Even the grumpy looking ones.” Peter was still a dick but a nice one. He gives her shoulder a squeeze.   
“ I’m gonna go dance “ Peter says, Chrissy nods and Peter leaves her, she watches him go he picks up a little girl that had been dancing and starts spinning her around.   
“ daddy” the little girl shouts as Peter blows bubbles on her neck. Peter puts her down and starts chasing her around the garden. At that moment Chrissy realised that, that’s what she wants a happy family. For her children to have a loving father, Derek doesn’t have to love her but she knows he will love their children.   
The part starts coming to an end and Derek has been avoiding Chrissy all night, she’s starts to feel hopeless. Her mother comes over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.   
“ it’s nice to be apart of a pack again. Chrissy you’re gonna see that there is so much more to life, stuff your farther stopped you and Kate from having.” Eleanor says, she gives Chrissy a hug then leaves.   
Alpha Hale leads Chrissy to a small cabin in the woods that had recently been built, she lets Chrissy in and tells her that Derek will along shortly after taking care of some pack business, Chrissy nods and alpha Hale leaves.   
The cabin was simply beautiful however it was missing personal touches such as photos and flowers, Chrissy realised that the cabin hadn’t had anyone live in it. Maybe the pack built it to keep her as far away from the pack as possible after all her sister had tried to kill them. The thought of her sister sours her mood, she won’t let Kate fuck up her life even now her marriage and her kids lives will never be ruled by the argent name. Chrissy decided she’s gonna go wait for Derek in the bedroom, she not waiting for long he comes in about 10 minutes later. He looks slightly flustered, Chrissy decides Derek isn’t going to make the first move so she does. She gets off the bed and steps towards him and places her hand on his shoulder and her other on his cheek. She leans up to kiss him when he doesn’t make the move to reciprocate she pulls away then suddenly he pulls her closer and he’s kissing her deeply his hands are around her waist. He pulls away and his eyes flash and says “ you smell like uncle Peter.”   
Chrissy Leans up and whispers In his ear “ get me out of my dress then and make me smell like you husband.” Derek growls and he grabs the back of her dress and rips it open. It pulls around her feet leaving her In her white lace bra and underwear, Derek stands there and drinks the sight of his new bride In all her glory. Then he uses his strength to push her down on to the bed, he then undresses. 

“ have you ever had sex Chrissy ?” He asks as he kisses up Her tights. Chrissy shakes her head and says “ you will be my first Derek”


	3. Chapter 3

At first Derek had a tantrum about being married off to a hunters daughter never mind the sister of the women that tried to murder his whole family. However after a long conversation with his mother who was also his alpha, he learned that his soon to be bride was actually in Europe studying to become a doctor. Derek wonders if she will want to continue her studies once they are married, another doctor in the family would be nice. Chrissy has never actually been involved with the hunting side of the family business much to the disappointment of her farther. After this conversation Derek may have stalked her on social media, he saw all the photos from her travels. He couldn’t get over how normal and sweet looking she looked, she was the complete opposite of Kate. If anyone asked Derek would deny it but he thought about Chrissy once or twice in the shower, he even popped a knot something he hadn’t done in years. He always felt shame after remembering that she not actually willing marrying him she’s being forced into the marriage as much as he is. Derek made the decision to build a cabin the woods, he wasn’t ready to move away from pack however he wanted him and Chrissy to have there own space so she wouldn’t feel over crowed and flustered by the pack. He didn’t move into the cabin he wanted to wait so him and her could make their own memories there together.

When he was at the front of the isle waiting for her Peter leaned into him and whispered   
“ oh nephew, you’ve got yourself a prize there.” Making Derek blush. After their wedding and mating ceremony he needs some air, being close to her In the flesh and seeing how she fits so perfectly into his pack and her mother Aswell was making his wolf sing. He decides he’s gonna spend some time with his best friend Lydia and talk to her. After the wedding he talks to Peter about what is to happen now, his uncle looks at him like he’s an idiot.   
“ you go make love to your beautiful wife... you moron “ Peter says as he smacks Derek up the side of the head and then he goes to pick up Gene and wakes stiles by telling her it’s time to go home.   
Derek walks to the cabin he opens the door and is hit with the sour smell of anger, he starts to worry that Chrissy doesn’t want to see him and will turn her back on him. He slowly makes his way to the bedroom when he opens the door, he see Chrissy on the bed in her wedding gown looking like a vision. The next thing he knows she’s kissing him and then he’s kissing her when suddenly the smell of his uncle hits him, he growls slightly and pulls away.  
“you smell like uncle Peter.” He flashes his eyes, he smells the scent of arousal.   
Chrissy Leans up and whispers In his ear “ get me out of my dress then and make me smell like you husband.” Derek growls his wife knows how to strike the prime need him and he grabs the back of her dress and rips it open. It pools around her feet leaving her In her white lace bra and underwear, she looks breath taking. Derek stands there and drinks the sight of his new bride In all her glory, he’s never seen a women looks as perfect as she does. Then he uses his strength to push her down on to the bed, he then undresses. He feels the way her eyes watch his every move. He gets on the bed between her legs.  
“ have you ever had sex Chrissy ?” He asks as he kisses up Her tights.   
Chrissy shakes her head and says “ you will be my first Derek”   
He can tell by the way her heart was beating that she wasn’t lying, god it drive his wolf crazy knowing he’s the only one that gets to ever have her in this way.   
Once he’s kissed up to her mouth he claims her mouth in a bruising kiss.  
“ good, you’re mine now Chrissy. No one else can have you.” He can smell her getting wet. He wants to make this as painless as he can for her, he needs her to enjoy it aswell. He starts rubbing her through her underwear as he sucks marks on to her neck making sure everyone can see who she belongs to. Derek pulls her pants to the side and and starts fingering her slowly the sounds she makes should be illegal, she’s grabbing at Derek and scratching his shoulders.   
“I wish you could be mark aswell. So everyone knew you was mine.” Chrissy says in a breathy voice. It makes Derek moan, he’s never had a partner say such things to him. Derek pulls his fingers out and she whimpers at the lose, he strokes her hair.  
“ don’t worry baby I’m gonna make you feel so good. “ he says as he rubs the tip of his penis up and down her, then he slowly pushes in Chrissy tenses slightly with pain. Then relaxes as Derek kisses her, he threads their fingers together as he finally bottoms out. He decides to stay like that for a moment letting her adjust, he alternates between kissing her and sucking marks on her neck.   
“ I’m ready Derek, move.” She starts pushing her hips into his and grinding.   
Derek keeps the pace nice and slow wanting to remember this moment for a long time, the way she felt around him and how she moaned for him. 

The next morning-  
Derek wakes to the sight of his wife curled into his chest. Her long hair cascading down her back. Derek moves the few strands that are around her shoulders and see the marks he left on her, his wolf rumbles in delight.


	4. Chapter 4

When Chrissy wakes up she’s alone in bed, the sheets are still warm which means Derek has only just left. She picks a shirt from the draws besides the bed, it is mid thigh length she decided she doesn’t need underwear. After all this her house and she wants to not wear underwear she can. Gerard had always had a strict dress code even when they was children they was never allowed to leave there rooms wearing pjs unless it was an emergency even on Christmas they had to be in full formal wear. The thought of her childhood leaves a bitter taste in Chrissys mouth, she decides she’s going to find her husband. She moves out of the bedroom and in to the kitchen where she sees Derek making pancakes and just looks at the handsome god like man shirtless in her kitchen. His tattoo on full display, she didn’t see it last night.   
Derek huffs and says in a teasing voice “ you know it’s rude to watch people Chrissy.” He turns to look and her as he puts the pancakes on to a plate. She sticks her tongue out at him and he laughs, the moment is broken by the sound of Chrissy’s phone ringing. She takes the call out on the porch in case it’s anything to do with school, she hasn’t spoken to Derek or alpha Hale about continuing her studies. She doesn’t recognise the number and answers the phone.  
“ hello”   
“ you’re a filthy animal slut Chrissy! I’m ashamed to say you’re my daughter. How dare you ! You bring shame on the family name.” Gerard says thought the phone. He’s been in hunter prison put away from 20 years for conspiracy and Kate had been put in for 40 years.  
“ shame ! How could you ! When I get out of here I’m going to kill any filthy mutts you breed with that beast. Your sister is the only daughter I have ! When you was born a wolf I had that witch take your wolf spark, no argent will be a filthy animal.”   
Chrissy starts shaking Derek had made his way out of the house on to the porch, he takes the phone from her hands and stokes the back of her neck as he says in a gruff voice.  
“ don’t ring my wife again, I don’t care if she’s your daughter. She’s ours now and we will treat her right.” Then he puts the phone down. He slips the phone into his joggers and takes her hand. Derek guides her back in the house and brings her to the couch he pulls her on to his lap and starts stroking her hair while she cries into his shoulder. Her father her whole life had always treated her like a disappointment and like she was less and now she knows why. She had inherited her grandparents wolf genes and was actually a wolf, he had taken apart of her away. Chrissy had always felt like she was lacking in life and now she knew what it was, she was missing apart of herself that she doesn’t know if could ever get back.   
“ I’m sorry I ruined breakfast” she says In a small voice as she moves to look Derek in the eyes. His expression is soft, he brings his hand up to stroke her face.  
“ you didn’t do any wrong Chris. It was your father not you. “ his voice soft. Chrissy was so use to being the one blamed for everything, she’s only just realising that Gerard had fucker her up so much.


End file.
